In love with Oliver
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: You get it, same as te other two, only with Oliver couples, if i forgot any let me know
1. Loliver

"Lilly, seriosuly I need to go" Oliver begged his friend. Lilly shook her head. "No we have to finsish Miley's birthday cake, Mr. Stewart said we could make it, and that he's never trusting Jackson with another one ever again" she said.

Oliver laughed slightly, and agreed to stay a little longer. "Ollie, hand me the sugar please" Lilly asked. Oliver grinned and dumped the sugar on her head.

"What the heck Oliver" Lilly yelled. "Just seemed like fun" Oliver said, while laughing. "I'll show you fun boy" Lilly said, and dumped the cup of milk she had over his head.

"LILLY" Oliver yelled. "Just seemed like fun" Lilly said. Oliver smirked, and grabbed a egg. "Oliver, don't you dare do that" Lilly warned.

"Do what Lilly?" Oliver asked smirking. "Don't you dare crack that egg over me" Lilly said as she backed up agianst the wall. Oliver smirked and dropped the egg, and leaned forward and kissed her.

"Woah" Lilly mumbled. "Still mad at me" Oliver asked. Lilly shook her head. "Nope" she said. Oliver grinned and leaned in to kiss her again.


	2. Moliver

"MILEY RAY STEWART JUST STAY OUT OF MY BUSSINES" Oliver yelled. Miley had a shocked look on her face and slowley backed away from him.

"Fine, i'll leave, but I was trying to help you Ollie" she said, as she ran off. Oliver sighed and walked down to the cove. He hadn't meant to yell at Miley, but she had just found out about his dad abuseing him.

She was honestly just trying to help. Oliver sighed for what seemed like the twentyith time that day, and got up and walked to Miley's house.

He saw that Miley's bedroom light was on, and found the smallest rock he could, and tossed it up at the window. When Miley didn't answer, he went to work searching for another rock.

That's when it started to rain. "Oh that's just great" Oliver mumbled. He found another rock, and threw it at the upstairs, this time Miley came to the window, and giggled a little at his drenched form.

"Stop laughing at me, and let me in" Oliver said. Miley laughed a little and nodded, telling him to go to the front door. Once he was inside, he sat down on the couch.

"Miles, I really shouldn't have yelled at you, you only wanted to help, and I know that" Oliver said. Miley slowley nodded, not really sure where this was going.

"But, I guess I just wanted to handle it myself you know?" Oliver said. Miley nodded and sat down. "But sometimes, it's best to ask for help" she said.

Oliver nodded. "I know, and that's why I came, I don't know how to deal with this by myself, I dont think I can" he said. Miley nodded.

"It'll be ok Oliver, you have me, and Lilly" she said. Oliver looked at her and smiled. "Thanks Miles, it means a lot to have someone there for me" he said.

Miley grined and lightly kissed his cheek, causeing hom to blush slightly. "I'll always be there for you" she mumbled, before kissing him on the lips.


	3. SarahxOliver

"Lilly, Miley guess what, I got a date!" Oliver yelled. "With who?" Lilly asked. "Sarah, isn't that great, she said yes" Oliver yelled. Miley smiled.

"That's great Ollie, you've liked her for a while now" she said. Lilly smiled and nodded in agreement. "I just can't beleive she said yes, I was expected a no" Oliver said.

"Just go home and get ready" Miley said. Oliver nodded slowley, then ran out of the school. "Wow, that boy is gonna be so happy if this works out" Lilly said.

Miley nodded. "It's nice to see him happy you know?" she said. Lilly nodded. "Yeah" she said. Later that night, while Lilly and Miley were getting ready for their sleepover, Oliver came busting through the door.

"OLIVER?!" Miley yelled. "Sorry, sorry, but this couldn't wait, I had the best time of my life on that date, and I asked her out again, and she said yes" Oliver yelled.

"That's great, but you scared the crap outta us" Lilly yelled. "Once again sorry, oh sleepover can I stay" Oliver said, suddenly smiling.

"Uh sure, but your on the couch, me and Lilly aere sleeping on the floor" Miley said. Oliver nodded and plopped down on the couch.

"This was the best night of my life" he mumbled, and saw Miley and Lilly smile before drifting off to sleep.


	4. BeccaxOliver

"I got a date, I got a date" Oliver chanted while dancing around the hallway. "I don't know you" Lilly mumbled. "Me neither" Miley said shaking her head.

"Who's the big date with" Lilly asked, as the trio walked home. "Becca, isn't that great" Oliver said. "I thought you two broke up" Miley said.

"We did, but we decided to give it another try" Oliver said. Lilly nodded. "That's great Ollie, have a nice time on your date" she said.

Miley smirked as she walked into her house, with Oliver on heels. "You need help getting ready, don't you?" she asked. Oliver nodded shyly.

"Come on you big doughnut" Miley said and dragged Oliver upstairs. An hour later, he came downstairs, all dressed up and looking the best he has in a while.

"Wow, Oliver you look great" Becca said. Oliver nodded a thank you, and they walked out toghter. "Well, let's go to bed, and wait for him to call at midnight" Lilly said.

Miley laughed and followed her upstairs.


End file.
